


roadside guardian

by lilacsilver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Folklore, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsilver/pseuds/lilacsilver
Summary: For Week 3 of the Darcyverse Discord's Darcylvania event.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: The Monster Mash





	roadside guardian

“I didn’t know you had a dog, Dr. Foster.”

“That’s not a dog, it’s Darcy.”

“...Excuse me?”

The shaggy, black-furred mound on the floor of the lab shifts, quite abruptly, back into a woman.

“I will gladly answer your questions after you go away and let me finish my nap, Rogers. I just got back from England an hour ago.”

He looks as though he’d really rather have those answers right now, but allows himself to be shooed away. Darcy changes back, curls up, and closes her eyes.

\--

Her memory stretches back hundreds of years, beginning on the misty English moors. She is a guardian, a gentle spirit, and even now she guides the lost back onto the right path. These days that’s less literal and more metaphorical, thanks to smartphones and GPS and reliable signage, but sometimes she does have to leave Jane’s side to do her old job.

The stories rarely mention her. The wicked, bloody history of her brothers is all anyone seems to care about, and always has been. She prefers it that way, for the life she leads now is more than exciting enough. Let Old Shuck and Padfoot keep the spotlight, if they want it.


End file.
